


The Boy in Pink

by mindmyownbznz



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Junhoe owns the color pink, Love at First Sight, M/M, inspired by Junhoe wearing pink, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmyownbznz/pseuds/mindmyownbznz
Summary: Normally, Bobby would never be found alive entering an all pink accessories store for girls. He had never felt the need to, not even to buy gifts for his female friends. However, when he passed by such store while he was hanging out alone in the mall today, he caught sight of something--or rather someone--in pink that was so cute, Bobby couldn't help but stop and stare.





	The Boy in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> \- Inspired by Junhoe wearing pink. Specifically in iKON's Summertime in Hawaii.  
> \- No seriously he OWNS that color. It compliments him so much.  
> \- I even made a banner/aesthetic thingy. Woohoo.  
> \- Priorly posted in twitter. Which. You know. You're welcome to follow. Wink wink.

Normally, Bobby would never be found alive entering an all pink accessories store for girls. He had never felt the need to, not even to buy gifts for his female friends. However, when he passed by such store while he was hanging out alone in the mall today, he caught sight of something--or rather someone--in pink that was so cute, Bobby couldn't help but stop and stare.  
  
This someone was a boy--actually, the only boy in the store, and he was wearing a pink oversized sweater and pink bandana tied around his neck. He seemed to be one of the employees of the store, judging from the similar outfit some of the girls were wearing. But being the only boy among all the girls, not to mention his towering height, he stood out a lot like a sore thumb.  
  
Bobby didn't know how long he had been standing there staring like an idiot, until someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
A girl wearing the pink uniform (only she was wearing the bandana to tie up her hair) was suddenly standing next to him.  
  
"Um, no," he stuttered, "I don't know, I--"  
  
"Are you looking for something for your girlfriend?" the girl asked.  
  
"I don't have a, um--"  
  
"Come on in and take a look first. Who knows you'll find something you like," the girl suggested.  
  
Bobby almost blurted he already found something he liked, out loud.    
  
It was either the girl's persuasion or he simply couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer, but the next thing he knew he was walking into the store. Immediately it was an onslaught of pink, yellow, mint and all kinds of pastel colors attacking his line of sight. It's not that he didn't like pastel colors; he even dyed his hair pastel purple. But he had never seen every single color in the spectrum adjusted into its pastel version and dumped into one place like what he saw in this store.  
  
The female employee who invited him in left him as soon as she saw another customer coming in. Bobby nearly called her to come back because he felt so lost.  
  
Left to his own devices now, he looked around and saw hair clips, bracelets, necklaces and all kind of things he knew he could never wear. 'What the hell am I doing here?' he thought, and very nearly made a U-turn to escape the store.  
  
But then his feet froze where they stood when he saw a tall figure approaching him--the boy in pink. It was all Bobby could do not to fanboy too hard and embarrass himself, and simply kept his quivering nerves down. His eyes couldn't stop staring, though, and he barely blinked until the boy was standing right in front of him.  
  
'Oh my God,' his mind screamed, 'he's even prettier up close.'  
  
The boy had black hair that was combed down covering his forehead. His eyes were sharp, and his lips were full and pink and looked so luscious Bobby could just cry looking at them.  
  
He was developing a crush so fast and so hard, it was actually scary.  
  
"Hi," the boy greeted, a small smile on his (gorgeous) lips. "May I help you?"  
  
Bobby's brain instantly malfunctioned hearing the boy's deep voice and he must have been standing there gaping like an idiot for ages, until the boy in pink chuckled uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, you might prefer the female employees than me," he said. "I'll just go get someone--"  
  
"No!" Bobby squeaked and was instantly embarrassed by how he sounded.  
  
The boy in pink chuckled again, although this time he looked amused rather than uncomfortable. "Okay, then," he nodded. "So... what are you looking for? Something for your girlfriend, maybe?"  
  
Bobby shook his head quickly. Why did everyone he met today seem to think he got a girlfriend? Was it something on his face?  
  
After a while, the boy probably noticed Bobby's confusion.  
  
"I can show you around, if you'd like?" he offered kindly. "Over there we have bracelets and necklaces, and near the entrance are the hair accessories. Around the corner we have--"  
  
"Bracelets, yeah!" Bobby blurted, blushing like crazy. "I'd like to see some bracelets. Um, please."  
  
They approached the counter that displayed the bracelets, and soon enough Bobby could see so many kinds of bracelets in so many colors he thought he was seeing rainbows. There were plastic ones that looked like they were for 6 year old kids, metal ones, leather ones, and even ones that were made from lace.  
  
"Charm bracelets are the trend, apparently," said the boy. He showed Bobby one of the charm bracelets he was talking about, a rose-gold metal chain with multi-colored rhinestones dangling on it. "Girls love this kind of bracelets," he continued.  
  
"Um, nice," Bobby mumbled, "so, what's the trend for guys?"  
  
The boy smiled. "We don't really get a lot of male customers in the store, unfortunately. But I guess they would probably like the more simple ones, such as this, maybe?"  
  
He held out a different bracelet, this one made of silver chain with a small, blue stone dangling from the latch. It was, as the boy said, simple, but elegant nonetheless.  
  
"This one is a best seller, and there are other colors for the stone, such as--"  
  
"What's your favorite color?" Bobby asked quickly. His cheeks bloomed with fire.  
  
For a minute or two the boy looked at him with wide eyes, seeming confused.  
  
"My favorite color?" he repeated Bobby's question. "Well, uh, it's black, actually. This is just, you know, for work." He gestured at the pink outfit he was wearing.  
  
"Pink looks good on you," Bobby mumbled, not wihout a lot of effort. "But, um, if you like black, then I'll take the one with the black stone."  
  
"Okay," the boy frowned, still looking confused. But then he grabbed the chain with the black rhinestone from the display just as Bobby asked and handed it to him. "Here you go, try it out."  
  
Bobby shook his head, earning himself an even more weirded out expression on the boy's face.  
  
"You try it out," he said, jutting his chin toward the boy. "See if it fits you."  
  
The boy's eyebrows shot up under his black bangs. "What--?"  
  
Bobby smiled (and hoped it didn't make his face look too creepy). "Go on."  
  
Bobby swore he could see the boy's cheeks turn pink so fast like watercolor dripped into a glass of water. Pink really did look so good on him.  
  
"I--" the boy started, looking back and forth between Bobby and the bracelet.  
  
"Oh, wait, you don't like this kind of bracelet?" Bobby gasped. "Pick whichever you like, then. Really. I insist."  
  
"Um, no, I mean, this is cute," the boy shook his head. "But don't you want to..."  
  
"If you're going to ask me again if I'm getting something for my girlfriend, then I assure you I'm not," Bobby said. "I don't have a girlfriend... Or a boyfriend, as a matter of fact."  
  
The pink on the boy's cheeks grew more vivid, it was so fascinating to watch.  
  
"Oh, well, then, why...?"  
  
Bobby swallowed down his nervousness and tried to steel himself. If there was ever one moment in his twenty years of life when he was definitely not allowed to be stupid, it would be now. He really didn't want to ruin this chance.  
  
"I hope you won't be mad, but," he spoke, trying not to tremble too much, "I saw you from outside and I thought you looked really cute. I might be crazy, but what's your name? I'm Bobby, by the way."  
  
He stretched out his hand toward the boy, praying he wouldn't get a smack in return, or worse, making the boy runaway or call the security to throw Bobby out of the store.  
  
It wasn't until Bobby started having cold sweats and questioning whether he needed to retreat that the boy finally took his hand.  
  
"Junhoe," he said, a tiny smile gracing his lips. "My name is Koo Junhoe."  
  
'Junhoe,' Bobby repeated in his head, once, twice, ten times until it was all he could think of in his brain.  
  
They shook hands awkwardly, and the boy in pink--no, Junhoe let go first. The look on his face promptly made Bobby curse himself.  
  
"Oh God, sorry, Junhoe, I'm-" he stuttered, "I wasn't thinking. I mean, you probably think I'm creepy. I guess I am creepy, huh, coming in here and suddenly asking for your name like this. And you probably, um, don't like guys that way, and even if you do, you probably have a boyfriend already, you know, a gorgeous guy like you. I'm--"  
  
He wanted so much to crawl into himself and die, but before he could do that (somehow), he heard Junhoe giggle. It was definitely the cutest, the most heartwarming sound he had ever heard in his entire life.  
  
When he looked at Junhoe, the boy's face was positively flushed. He didn't seem to be showing signs of being angry, although Bobby knew that couldn't be taken as an indicator that deep inside he wasn't thinking something like, 'Wow, the nerves of this guy, what is he? An idiot?'  
  
"No, it's, um, it's okay," Junhoe said once he stopped giggling ('Too bad,' Bobby mused, 'he looks 100 times cuter when he's giggling like that.'), "I don't mind. Really. It's not everyday a handsome guy walks in to the store and tries to get to know me."  
  
"Did you just--really??" Bobby could feel his hopes soar up high and through the roof of the accessories store.  
  
Junhoe giggled again ('Praise the Lord!' Bobby exclaimed in his head). "Yes, really," he answered. "I owe you a thanks, honestly. It could get awfully boring here sometimes. But you just made my day completely not-boring."  
  
Bobby grinned. "But all these girls must be endlessly fawning for you and begging for your number. How could that ever be boring?"  
  
Junhoe simply laughed and shook his head. Bobby hoped it was his charisma (which was usually near non-existent) that entertained Junhoe so much. He could even accept being thought of as a comedian if that was what it would take to make Junhoe laugh like that again.  
  
"So, um, the bracelet," Junhoe lifted his hand that was still holding onto the bracelet he showed Bobby earlier. "I don't suppose you're buying this, after all?"  
  
"No, no, I am," Bobby said. "You did say it was cute, right?"  
  
"I did, but what do you think? You're the one getting it," Junhoe replied, looking lost again.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "I'm buying it for you," he said, trying to sound casual (although deep inside he was a total mess). "That is if you want it... I mean, no pressure whatsoever, really. If you don't want it, then maybe I can buy you coffee, instead?"  
  
Hearing that, Junhoe laughed. Bobby was really starting to think he had a talent in stand-up comedy if he could make someone he just met laugh a lot like that.  
  
"Wow, you're quite a persuasive person, aren't you? I'm beginning to wonder if I just introduced myself to a weirdo," Junhoe said, a cheeky grin flashing at Bobby.  
  
"I swear I'm usually a nice person. I'll even let you pick the place for the coffee." Bobby would have added a wink if he hadn't thought it would be overkill and would probably send Junhoe running away in an instant.  
  
The progress he experienced so far was making him think this might be his luckiest day ever, but before he could take another step forward, someone called Junhoe's name.  
  
"Oops, that was my supervisor," Junhoe said, looking remorseful. "I need to get back to work. So, um, this bracelet...?"  
  
"Like I said, if you want it, I'll get it for you," Bobby said, thinking at what time exactly it would appropriate to ask for Junhoe's phone number. After he finished the purchase, or should he wait until Junhoe was off work...?  
  
Junhoe seemed to be contemplating for a second, and then he smiled. "Okay, then. If you would follow me to the cashier."  
  
The bracelet wasn't that expensive, although Bobby wouldn't have complained if it had costed more. It was a small price to pay for such a priceless gift.  
  
Not too long, Junhoe approached him again, this time carrying the receipt and the bracelet Bobby just paid for.  
  
Bobby sucked in a deep breath and toughened himself up once again, and then reached out. "Here, let me help you with that."  
  
He carefully put the bracelet on Junhoe's wrist, struggling not to implode due to the sensation he felt from touching Junhoe's skin. When that was done, Bobby stepped back. He noticed Junhoe's face was blushing so deep, it was almost the color of the bandana on his neck.  
  
The sight was so adorable, Bobby wondered how he hadn't melted into an embarrassing puddle where he stood. His heart was fluttering crazily inside his chest.  
  
Junhoe handed him the receipt. "Here."  
  
"You keep it, the bracelet's yours anyway," Bobby said.  
  
Junhoe shook his head, and with one swift movement he grabbed Bobby's hand and shoved the receipt into his palm. "But I want you to keep it," he insisted. "Really."  
  
Bobby checked the receipt, and very nearly shouted in joy when he saw a series of numbers scribbled on the paper.  
  
"Call me... or whatever," Junhoe mumbled, his shoulder giving a small shrug.  
  
"Or whatever," Bobby nodded, grinning so wide he felt his face was going to split in half. He slipped the receipt into his pocket and promised himself he would maintain what's left of his dignity and refrain from calling Junhoe as soon as he walked out of the store. Maybe a little bit later, at the parking lot.  
  
"Bye, Bobby," Junhoe waved. The new bracelet dangled on his wrist daintily. "Thanks for this."  
  
"You better decide where to go for coffee tomorrow, Junhoe," Bobby waved back, and this time he risked adding the wink.  
  
He left the store with the sound of Junhoe's giggle ringing crystal clear in his head.


End file.
